1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatically controlled camera and, more specifically, to an autonomously controlled camera that is context adaptive.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera systems are in widespread use in various workspaces. These camera systems are used, for example, to record and document a procedure being performed for review and monitoring after the procedure, or to visualize a procedure concurrent with the performance of the procedure. One type of field in which camera use is widespread is the field of medical procedures.
Camera use in medical procedures commonly involves manipulating a camera to record and document the procedure being performed, as well as providing visualization of a surgical site that is other wise obscured, such as minimally invasive surgical procedures. One type of minimally invasive surgery is laparoscopy, where surgical tools are inserted into a patient's body cavity through small incisions near the target area for surgery. These small incisions are large enough to allow the surgical tool to be inserted, but not large enough to allow for the surgeon to directly view the surgical site. Accordingly, a camera is also inserted into the surgical site, either through an additional small incision or endoscopically through an orifice in the patient's body and through the body toward the surgical site.
However, viewing the surgical site through the camera involves manipulation of the camera manually by the surgeon performing the procedure. Alternatively, manipulation of the camera can be performed by another person acting as the camera operator. The camera operator may take direction from the surgeon, or may move the camera manually without instruction by the surgeon. Robotic cameras are used in some procedures, but the robots also require manipulation by a surgeon or another user to receive instructions on where and how to operate.
However, in each of these situations, manipulation of the camera is inefficient. The surgeon needs to pause the procedure to move the camera to the desired view every time a new view is desired. Or, the surgeon needs to issue commands to the operator who needs to receive the commands and move the camera to the desired location based on the surgeon's instructions. This may require additional manipulation if the operator does not move the camera to a location suitable to the surgeon. In issuing commands, the surgeon has to direct his attention away from the procedure. If the operator moves the camera independently of the surgeon's commands, the operator may move the camera to an undesired location, thereby requiring correction at the direction of the surgeon.
Furthermore, due to the inefficiency of having to stop a procedure to move the camera, a surgeon may choose to continue a procedure using a suboptimal camera angle rather than pause to move the camera. Operating with a suboptimal camera angle can also lead to inefficiencies or inaccuracies, ultimately requiring movement anyway, or repeated attempts of the procedure.
Accordingly, improvements can be made to the control of cameras in surgical procedures and other procedures where camera use is beneficial.